Pacarku Seorang Preman?
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Sabaku Gaara, siswa baik-baik di sekolahnya bertemu dengan gadis preman yang ber-pierching? Dan parahnya adalah Gaara malah cinta pada pandangan pertama sama tuh cewek! Oh hell no. Bagaimana kisah seorang Sabaku Gaara dalam menggaet hati si cewek premannya? Check This Out! / Pair GaafemPein yang langka. :3
1. Chapter 1

Pacarku seorang preman?

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pair: GaafemPein {Gaara S. X female Pein R./Nagato}

Fict: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Summary: Sabaku Gaara, siswa baik-baik di sekolahnya bertemu dengan gadis preman yang ber-_pierching_? Dan parahnya adalah Gaara malah cinta pada pandangan pertama sama tuh cewek! Oh hell no. Bagaimana kisah seorang Sabaku Gaara dalam menggaet hati cewek premannya itu? Check This Out!

.

.

Hai, minna! Saya Author Natsu! Ini Fict pertama saya, pair GaafemPein! Ada yang gak bisa bayangin si Pein jadi cewek? Silahkan lihat foto profil saya yang bernama 'Nozoka Uehara'! disana terpampang gambar si Pein jadi cewek.

Tapi ini beneran lho! Aku gak tahu dari sekian macam-macam beragam-ragam Pein, ada yang mirip cewek. Rambutnya pendek oranye, wajah mungil, bulu mata lentik, mirip cewek lah! Aku kira itu wajah _bishounen_, eh pas aku dengan sengaja ngeliat bagian dadanya, ada yang menonjol gitu. Mirip cewek. Alhasil saya dapat ide untuk membuat fanfic ini. Saya berterima kasih kepada Zoccshan yang sudah memberi saya semangat untuk menulis ini! ^^

Semoga terhibur! ^^

.

.

.

"Pacarku seorang preman?"

Natsume Rokunami

Pair GaafemPein

Rated T

.

.

Disclaimer: Opa Masashi Kishi-_sama_.

.

.

.

Gaara's POV...

Hallo, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Murid dari _Global Suna High School_. Aku duduk di kelas 1 SMU.

Aku adalah murid baik-baik disini.

Aku tak pernah mencoba yang berbau ilegal ataupun haram. Seperti narkoba, rokok, judi, minum minuman keras, atau lain sebagainya.

Yaah, begitulah aku.

Aku adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Kami saling melengkapi, saling menyayangi, saling menghargai, dan saling perhatian. Bahkan kami pernah saling bertukar pakaian dalam bersama. Eh, hei! Jangan kalian pikir kami ini suka memakai pakaian dalam yang tak sesuai gendernya masing-masing! Yaah, ini hanya hiburan biasa. (Hiburan apaan?)

Akan kujelaskan satu-satu dari mereka.

Kakak perempuan pertama, Sabaku Temari.

Dia adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Dia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMU, kami satu sekolah. Kepribadian? Temari adalah orang ter-cerewet di dunia. Suka ngomel-ngomel, suka gosip-gosipan, suka dandan, dan berbagai macam hal yang mirip dengan ibu-ibu. Pantas saja dadanya besar. (Lo tahu darimanaa?)

Tapi dia sangat perhatian, dan aku menyayanginya.

Penampilan? Rambutnya pirang dan dikuncir empat. Menurutku itu _style _yang aneh, tapi aku tak ingin ikut-ikutan komentar langsung ke dia. Dia tinggi. Suka bawa-bawa kipas super besar kesayangannya. Heh, buat apa bawa-bawa kipas? Merepotkan.

Kakak laki-laki kedua, Sabaku Kankurou.

Dia adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Dia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMU, dan kami satu sekolah juga. Kepribadian? Tak banyak yang bisa kujelaskan sih. Tetapi dia itu maniak boneka kayu. Dia suka sekali memainkan boneka kayu dengan tali. Katanya sih mau jadi pemain boneka tali. Heii? Anak laki-laki suka main boneka? Konyol. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan boneka Barbie di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Dia tidak membuat bonekanya sendiri, dia membelinya dari seseorang. aku tak tahu siapa orang itu, Kankurou tak mau mengatakannya. Katanya nanti aku _fall in love _sama dia. Bleh! Wak cuih! Siapa mau? Tahu wajahnya saja tidak.

Dia juga perhatian dan baik. Aku juga menyayanginya.

Penampilan? Oh, penampilannya lebih aneh daripada Temari. Dia selalu memakai dandanan yang tebal. Apakah dia mau arisan? Jangan-jangan dia ketularan Temari? Oh tidak. Dia selalu membawa boneka kayunya. Bah, dasar merepotkan.

Yak, sekian penjelasanku tentang saudara-saudaraku.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku. Aku sedang berangkat menuju sekolah. Tapi rasanya malas sekali melangkahkan kaki ini menuju sekolah. Kenapa? Bukan karena gurunya pada _killer_, aku tidak takut dengan guru seperti itu. Bukan karena aku belum mengerjakan PR, hey! Aku ini anak rajin! Aku selalu mengerjakannya dengan baik setiap kali ada PR! Bukan karena aku malas belajar, aku ini anak rajin! Sudah kukatakan kan?! (kenapa jadi kayak marah-marah?)

Yaah, ini karena aku selalu dapat 'sarapan pagi spesial' dari para cewek-cewek di sekolahku. Setiap hari saat baru saja ujung kakiku menginjak tanah gerbang sekolahku yang penuh dengan pasir(?), aku selalu mendapatkannya. 'sarapan' itu benar-benar _fresh from the oven._ Sarapan apa itu?

.

"KYAAAA! GAARA-_KUUN_!"

"KAMU TAMPAN SEKALIII!"

"JADILAH PACARKU, GAARA-_KUN_!"

"KYAAA! TELEPON AKU DI NOMOR 082XXXXXX!"

.

Itulah 'sarapan'nya. Benar-benar spesial hanya untuk Sabaku Gaara. Teriakan-teriakan memualkan dari _fans girl_-ku. Teriakan itu benar-benar memekakkan telingaku. Volume suara mereka itu berapa sih? Besar sekali. Aku tidak melirik ataupun merespon suara mereka, cuek-cuek bebek saja. Buat apa meresponnya?

Wajahku ini memang tampan –hoeks-. Mata _jade_-ku yang tajam dan indah (gue salah ketik mungkin ya?). rambutku merah dan berantakan, tetapi memberi kesan _cool_. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mataku, memberi kesan keren pada wajahku. Dan ada tato kanji merah 'Ai' di dahiku. Apa ada cewek yang tak mengatakan bahwa aku ini keren? (PD banget lo, Gaar!)

Otakku juga pandai, aku ini siswa terpintar di sekolah ini. Peringkat kedua sih, soalnya peringkat satunya adalah Shikamaru Nara, pacarnya Temari. IQ-nya 200, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menandinginya. Tetapi tak mengurangi kepopuleranku.

Aku tidak mau menjadi populer, itu menyebalkan. Telingaku hampir mau tuli karena mendengar jeritan gila dari _fans girl_-ku. Mataku hampir katarak karena melihat surat-surat cinta dengan kalimat yang...sumpah, bikin mules.

Cekrik...

"KYAAA! AKU FOTO BARENG SAMA GAARA-_KUN_!"

The hell! Apa yang tuh cewek lakukan? Tiba-tiba datangin aku, ngerangkul-rangkul aku tanpa izin, dan motret-motret pakai kamera _handphone_-nya? Oi, cewek! Sok deket luh! (Jiaah, keluar deh 'gue elo'nya.) Enak aja lo foto-foto gue seenak jidat lo! Gue benemin juga lo ke dalam gentong pasir gue! (?)

Aku masang wajah tidak suka ke arah cewek sontoloyo tadi. Tapi tuh cewek bego banget, gak nyadar sama ekspresi wajahku. Malah senyam-senyum. Bah! Gue robek juga tuh senyum nanti!

Aku terus berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah. Memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Aku gak tahan sama aura mereka yang bikin mual. Saat baru sampai dalam gedung, aku ketemu sama ce-esanku. Alhasil aku dipanggil sama mereka.

"Oi, Gaara! _Ohayou_!" sapa pemuda pirang yang di kedua pipinya ada tanda lahir yang mirip dengan kumis kucing.

[Time Stop]

Naruto Uzumaki, teman baikku sekaligus teman sekelas. Dia pemuda periang dan lucu. Dia juga pantang menyerah. Aku suka berteman dengannya. Aku merasa bahwa hatiku dan hatinya nyambung. (uwapah?)

[Time Play]

"_Ohayou_." Sahutku.

"Oi, Gaar! Gue ngeliat lo foto bareng sama cewek di depan gerbang tadi lho!" ucap pemuda rambut coklat berantakan dan di wajahnya ada tanda segitiga merah.

[Time Stop]

Kiba Inuzuka, teman baikku sekaligus teman sekelas. Dia sama dengan Naruto, periang dan lucu. Aku merasa bahwa Naruto dan Kiba adalah orang yang sama. Sama-sama bodoh, sama-sama lucu, sama-sama periang, dan sama-sama mirip binatang. Oh hey! Aku tidak mengejek! Aku berkata sesuai fakta! Entah bagaimana, Naruto mirip dengan rubah sedangkan Kiba mirip dengan anjing. (Woy, lo gak nyadar kalo lo juga mirip binatang? Lo kan mirip panda sama rakun?)

[Time Play]

"Lo udah punya cewek ya?" tanya pemuda rambut _raven_ yang mencuat dengan mata _onyx_.

[Time Stop]

Sasuke Uchiha, teman baikku sekaligus teman sekelas. Dia teman sejak kecilnya Naruto. Mereka juga sudah punya panggilan masing-masing, _dobe _dan _teme_. Dia ini orangnya sinis dan dingin. Dia sama denganku, sama-sama suka dikejar-kejar oleh fans. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama tampan? –hueeks-

Dia juga mirip binatang. Wajahnya memang tidak mirip binatang manapun, wajahnya ini seperti Robert Pattinson *Author gak ikhlas nulisnya*. Tapi itu lho, rambutnya yang emo. Mirip pantat ayam, atau pantat bebek ya? Yah, mirip pantat unggas lah.

[Time Play]

"Sembarangan. Justru tuh cewek yang seenaknya foto-foto gue tanpa izin." Bantahku.

"Oh. Gue juga ngeliat dia ngerangkul lo. Kayak sok deket sama lo. Gue gak pernah liat tuh cewek. Lo kan gak pernah deket sama cewek manapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tauk tuh."

"Hahaha, sial banget lo! Yah jangan sampai tuh cewek nyebarin fotonya. Bakalan gempar satu sekolah!" ejek Naruto.

"Berisik!"

"Hah, udah lah. Kita ke kelas aja yuk. Males gue berdiri terus disini. Kita mirip patung lagi ngobrol(?) aja kalo lama-lama disini." Kiba udah kepingin ke kelas.

"Yok lah. Gue juga pegel." Ucapku setuju.

Kami berempat jalan menuju ke kelas. Melewati koridor. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke kelas nun jauh disana(?), kami bertemu dengan Temari, Kankurou, dan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Gaar!" sapa Temari.

"Hn." Sahutku singkat.

"Hai, _minna_." Sapa Kankurou.

"Yo." Sahut NaruSasuKib barengan.

"_Mendokusai_..huaah.." selalu saja, Shikamaru berkata seperti itu. Itu memang sapaan khasnya. Sapaan orang ngantuk.

"Pada mau kemana nih?" tanya Temari.

"Mau ke jamban. Ya mau ke kelas lah, Temariii!" jawab Naruto.

"Sopan sedikit!" omel Temari. Naruto menanggapinya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Kankurou, biasa nih.." ucap Kiba menggantung.

"Ngambil boneka kayu dari 'dia'.." lanjut Kankurou. Kiba mengangguk.

"Dasar maniak boneka. Inget umur, broo!"

"Masalah buat lo, hah? Lo ya lo! Gue ya gue!" protes Kankurou.

"Iya iya lah. Terserah lo."

"Emangnya lo beli boneka ke siapa sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lo mau jadi phedophil?" tanya Kankurou sewot.

"Lo mencoba misterius ye?" tanya Kiba sinis.

"Bukan itu, dodol! Nanti kalo lo pada tahu tuh siapa orangnya dan liat wajahnya, entar lo pada lope-lope di udara lagi gegara dia!"

"Hueeekk!" perutku serasa ke kocok dengernya.

"Gue setuju! Siapa juga yang mau lope-lope ke dia? Wong kita belum tahu siapa dia. Emang dia cewek ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cowok." Jawab Kankurou.

"Hoeeeekkk!" Idih, cowok katanya? Oi, gue bukan _Yaoi_! Gue normal!

"Blueeh! Apaan? Cowok? Siapa yang mau lope-lope sama dia, hah?" sewot Naruto.

"Kite-kite masih normal! Gak kayak lo yang gak rela kita tahu siapa tuh orang, lo suka kan sama dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hoeeekksuu!" giliran Kankurou yang gantiin posisiku, mual-mual nista.

"Idiwh! Lo _Yaoi _ya?" Temari berjengit.

"Kagak! Maksud gue, tuh cowok wajahnya manis banget gula-gula. Dan ganteng gitu-..hoeks. yah, gue kira lo-lo kalo ngeliat dia bakalan berubah jadi _seme_ yang ingin ngerebut _uke_-nya." Ujar Kankurou.

"Sembarangan lo! Kita masih normal!" ucapku.

"Siapa juga yang sudi, dodolll!" seru Kiba.

"Iya iya! Gue tahu!"

"Eh, para Akatsuki udah dateng!" seru Temari.

"Hah? Mana?" tanya Kankurou sambil celingak-celingukan.

Ada sekelompok orang yang memakai jaket hitam bermotif awan merah, sengaja jaketnya gak di resletingin, supaya kelihatan kalau mereka pakai seragam sekolah di dalamnya. Yap, mereka adalah organisasi Akatsuki. Para anak-anak kelas dua yang preman.

"Oi, Sasori!" panggil Kankurou.

"Oi, Kankurou!" sahut pemuda berambut merah darah dengan wajah _baby face_.

[Time Stop]

Akasuna Sasori, preman Akatsuki. Dia anggota dari Akatsuki. Temannya si Kankurou. Aku gak tahu bagaiaman caranya mereka bisa jadi teman deket, aku gak perduli. Dia juga selalu di idola-idolakan. Wajahnya kan ganteng dan manis gitu, para kaum hawa pasti terpesona lah.

[Time Play]

"Gimana? Nanti gue dateng ke rumah lo? Gue mau ngambil barang buatan lo." Ucap Kankurou.

"Nanti aja. Nanti gue ada pertemuan Akatsuki setelah pulang sekolah. Besok aja, ok?" Sasori menjentikkan jari, sok keren. (ada yang _jealous_ nihh)

"Wokelah kalau begitu."

"Hoi, Sasuke-_baka_-_otouto_!" sapa pemuda rambut hitam dengan garis di dekat kedua matanya.

[Time Stop]

Itachi Uchiha, kakak laki-laki dari si pantat ayam –di chidori-. Mereka sepertinya gak pernah akur. Pernah pas waktu Itachi lagi pentas drama di sekolah, Sasuke malah nembak-nembakin tomat ke arah Itachi. Alhasil wajahnya udah merah-merah gitu.

Itachi ini juga anggota Akatsuki. Anak kelas 2. Dia ini terjadi suatu fenomena terhadap wajahnya, penuaan dini –di amaterasu-. Oi! Lihat dong garis di bawah matanya! Mirip keriput kan? Itu namanya penuaan dini kan? Hayo? Iya kan? *Author speechless*

[Time Play]

"Yoi, Itachi-_baka_-_aniki_. Udah makai krim olay belum? Keriput lo nambah tuh." Ejek Sasuke.

"Asem lo. Gini-gini juga gue masih muda." Protes Itachi.

"Muda?..MUDA? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" oh no, Sasuke Uchiha tertawa? Uchiha tertawa? Sasuke, mendingan lo jangan ketawa deh. Entar lo dipanggang sama om Fugaku, babeh lo.

Itachi menyipitkan mata, tersinggung.

"Lo..huhuhu..muda? gak salah tuh?" Sasuke terkikik.

"Lo liat akte kelahiran gue, monyoong. Umur gue masih 16 tahun!" omel Itachi.

"Tapi keriput lo menjawab semuanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah watados.

"Kamfreeet. Ini tanda lahir dari babeh kita."

"Gue gak ada tanda lahir aneh kayak gitu tuh."

"Ya elo kan ngikut emak kite. Gue ngikut babeh kite. Beda taok." Mulai lebaay...mulai lebaay..

"Masalah buat gue?" Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Kamfreeet..gue bakalan buang tomat-tomat kesukaan lo dari kulkas nanti. Bodo amat lo mati muda gara-gara kagak makan tomat. Derita lo." Ancam Itachi.

Sasuke panik. "J-Jangan, Itachi! Maafin gue ya! Gue cuma becanda! Kagak serius! Lo kan ganteng seantero Konoha.."

Blueh! Apa-apaan?

"Hmpf, tiada maaf untukmu. Sana pergi lo."

"Itachiiii.."

"Sana pergi looo." Itachi dorong muka Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya secara tidak elit.

"Bmpuuhh!"

"Udeh _stand up comedy_-nya?" tanya Konan (Author males nulis ciri-ciri, gomen ne).

"Udah."

"Udah ah. Gue mau balik ke kelas. Bentar lagi mau bel bunyi. Lo? Mana _leader_?" Hidan celinga-celinguk, nyadar kalau orang yang dia sebut '_Leader_' itu gak ada di antara mereka.

Oh, Akatsuki punya _leader _juga toh? Aku gak pernah liat.

"Gak tahu. udah ngilang aja. Paling mangkir ke suatu tempat, biasa lah. Nongkrong plus bolos." Ucap Kisame.

"Dasar. Ya sudah lah. Kita tinggal aja dia. Kita langsung ke kelas aja." Konan melenggang pergi dari sana. Di ikuti Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Gue ke kelas dulu ya. Lo juga kan, Kurou?" tanya Temari.

"Gue juga." Kankurou pergi dari sana.

"Yuk, Shika."

"Hm."

Temari, Shikamaru, dan Kankurou pergi dari sana. Haah, leganya. Aku sudah gak mau lagi berdiri disini. Pegel.

"Yuk ah." Ajak Naruto untuk balik ke kelas. Kami mengangguk. Kami pergi menuju kelas kami.

"Hah! Kakashi-_sensei_ telat lagi!" eluh Naruto.

"30 menit dia telat." Ujar Sasuke sambil lihat jam tangannya.

"Kemana sih dia? Murid lagi terlantar begini, malah santai aja. Guru kagak beres tuh." Eluh Kiba.

"Hm." Sahutku.

Naruto lagi mandangin cewek rambut permen karet di seberang barisan meja kami. Yah, berdasarkan pengetahuanku tentang Naruto, dia tuh suka sama cewek itu. Kalau gak salah namanya Sakura Haruno. Aku gak terlalu kenal dia.

"Oi, _minna_." Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum." Kami (SasuGaaKib) menjawab dengan barengan.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ saja melihat kami. "Haah~ dasar. Kalau begitu kalian mau punya pacar?"

"Gak ada niat." Jawab kami (sekali lagi) barengan.

Dan (sekali lagi) Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Kalau begitu, apa pendapat kalian tentang cewek-cewek itu?" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah gerombolan anak-anak cewek, temannya si Haruno.

"Udah kita bilang, kita lagi gak ada niat buat-"

"Ya jawab aja lah! Apa pendapat kalian tentang mereka! Gitu aja susah amat sih!"

Dasar Naruto, aku lagi gak ada niat buat mikirin cewek. Mendingan ngeliat tumpukan rumus matematika yang tingkat kesulitannya tingkat professor daripada ngeliat cewek.

"Dimulai dari _Teme_!"

"Ck, gue gak tertarik." Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sakura?" Naruto pura-pura gak denger.

"Ck. Si Haruno? Menurutku dia centil dan berisik. Dia kan salah satu fansku. Menyebalkan."

Naruto mulai 'panas' karena ucapan Sasuke. dia gak terima. Tetapi itu adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa di bantah.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Hn? Si Hyuuga?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang lagi asyik ngobrol ria dengan Sakura cs. "Menurutku...dia cantik."

Naruto langsung terperangah. Kiba langsung senyum-senyum gaje.

"Lo suka sama dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, mungkin." Sasuke tersenyum kecil ke arah si Hyuuga. Kayaknya dia emang ngebet sama si Hyuuga.

"Lo mau pacaran sama dia?"

"Lagi males."

NaruKib ber-gubrak ria, dikira bakalan jawab 'iya', eh ternyata enggak.

"Ah, elo gimana sih?"

"Gue yang suka, kenapa lo yang sewot? Diem aja lu."

"Iya iya dah! Males gue berdebat sama lo! Kalau sisanya?"

"Gak ada yang menarik."

Naruto langsung memasang wajah ejek + goda ke arah Sasuke. Huh, aku eneg ngeliatnya.

"Okelah. Nyo, Kiba?"

"Gue pilih Shion!" jawab Kiba mantap.

"Weisst! Boleh juga lo! Dia kan cantik bin lembut kayak dikasih softener klin (Lo pikir Shion itu cucian apah?!" *Authornya nge-fans sama Shion*)

"Kalau lo, Gaar?" tanya Naruto.

"Satupun gak ada yang gue suka ataupun tertarik." Jawabku enteng.

NaruSasuKib langsung cengo lima wott.

"Hah? Gak ada yang menurut lo menarik gitu? Sakura? Hinata? Tenten? Shion? Matsuri?" tanya Kiba.

"Haruno gue gak tertarik. Hyuuga.." kulirik si Hyuuga yang lagi ngelirik ke arahku secara diam-diam. Nyadar kalau lirikannya ketahuan, si Hyuuga langsung merona dan nundukkin kepala. Ah, gue tahu apa artinya itu. "Gue gak tertarik dengannya. Tenten gue gak tertarik. Shion gue gak kenal dia. Matsuri udah gue anggap sebagai adik tiri gue sendiri."

Naruto cengok. "Lo _Yaoi_ ya?"

"Sialan, gue masih normal!" jawabku emosi.

"Terus ada cewek cantik bin manis di depan mata gak lo embat juga?"

"Gue gak ada _feel_ sama mereka. Gue gak tertarik."

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Sasuke menghela napas lega (Sasu kan suka Hinata). Kiba cengo.

"Ya sudah. Terserahmu."

"Hm."

Selesai pembicaraan, masuklah guru kami, Kakashi Hatake. Gila dah telat hampir mau satu jam. Lagi ngapain sih tuh guru mesum? lagi 'itu'an sama Tsunade ya? Kagak bonyok tuh dia? Ah sebodo amat lah. Gue mau konsen belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

Bah, lima hari kulewati dengan datar dan biasa saja. Dan selalu menikmati 'nyamannya' menerima 'sarapan pagi' yang bikin aku puas. Hah, dasar. Nih hidup gak ada yang spesial ya? Aku gak pernah ngalamin rasanya dijahatin orang. Hmm...bagaimana contohnya ya? Misalnya...mau dipalakin?

"Oi, sini lo!"

Yak, hokiku lagi bagus ya. Panjang umur tuh untuk si penjahat.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Kita lihat saja nanti!

Selesai!

R&amp;R, minna?


	2. Chapter 2

Pacarku seorang preman?

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pair: GaafemPein {Gaara S. X female Pein R./Nagato}

Fict: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Summary: Sabaku Gaara, siswa baik-baik di sekolahnya bertemu dengan gadis preman yang ber-_pierching_? Dan parahnya adalah Gaara malah cinta pada pandangan pertama sama tuh cewek! Oh hell no. Bagaimana kisah seorang Sabaku Gaara dalam menggaet hati cewek premannya itu? Check This Out!

.

.

Kyaaaa! Terima kasih karena sudah ada yang mereview! xD

Aku senang sekali! Padahal ada rasa gak PD lho nge-publishnya. Soalnya Pein jadi cewek. -_- tapi gak apa-apalah. Kan kalau macho mulu kan bosen, coba sesuatu yang baru dong. :3 oh ya, ini masih penuh dengan Gaara POV.

Saran dan kritik aku akan terima! Dan para Senpai yang sudah lama di FFn, mohon bantuannya! :D

Saatnya membalas reviewww! x3

**Blackcattie nyaa nyaa**: Halo, cattie-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! xD Aku senang sekali! Huehehehehe! *ketawa nista* **#dezigh **iya, Pein jadi cewek. :3 hehehe! Makasih sudah menerima ideku ini, Pein jadi cewek. :3 huush! Jangan panggil dia 'panda Gaara'! entar di _Sabaku Kyuu_-in lho. xD emm, gimana ya? Siapa ya yang negur Gaara? Apakah Pein atau bukan? :3 yap, benar. Si Pein disini jadi preman. Wokkeeeh! Kan ku update cepaaaattt!

**Zoccshan**: Haaaaiii, kakaaaak! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! :3 iya gak apa-apa, aku setia menunggumu. :3 *Yuri!* **#tempelenged** waah, kakak mau lulus? Asiiik! Kuliah dimana, kak? *kepo* makasiiiih, kaaaakk! Aku seneng bangetttt! xD eh? Tulisanku rapi? Hehehe! Makasih! :D dimana itu global jaya? **#plakked** ooh, maaf gaje. Ini TBC kok. Hehehe...Ok! aku akan keep writing! :D

**Kanata yuu**: Hai, Kanata-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! :3 terima kasih yaa! Makin PD deh Natsu.. :3 asal jangan kelewat PD kayak si Dei-dei yang PD tingkat jashin. :3 di chap ini si Pein muncul kok.. :3 okk! Akan kulanjutkan!

**Kamui-chan**: Hai, Kamui-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! :3 khukhukhu, iya kan? :3 kan bosen kalau macho mulu, cari suasana lain dong. Iyaa, fbku itu. Peinnya cantik kan? :3 (apaan? Penuh tindik gitu) **#slapped** iya, aku newbie. Mohon bantuannya. :3 hee? Pein chikusudou keenam? Tapi perasaan kok kayaknya yang keenam itu cowok deh? Atau...ah! tauk ah! Pusing! (tak mau berusaha mikir) tehee, benarkah? Anggap aja ini film. :3 (hah?) yak! Makasih sudah mau nunggu! :D

.

.

Baiklah, silahkan membaca! Dont like, dont read! Karena sudah diperingatkan, Natsu tak menerima flame!

.

.

_Bah, lima hari kulewati dengan datar dan biasa saja. Dan selalu menikmati 'nyamannya' menerima 'sarapan pagi' yang bikin aku puas. Hah, dasar. Nih hidup gak ada yang spesial ya? Aku gak pernah ngalamin rasanya dijahatin orang. Hmm...bagaimana contohnya ya? Misalnya...mau dipalakin?_

"_Oi, sini lo!"_

_Yak, hokiku lagi bagus ya. Panjang umur tuh untuk si penjahat._

.

.

.

Aku menoleh. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah dua preman muka pasaran dengan wajah afro dan kusut. Memakai baju sesangar-sangar mungkin supaya kelihatan PREMAN-nya.

"Apa." sahutku tanpa nada tanya.

"Gue bilang, sini lo!" seru salah satu preman kekar dengan sangar. Ku memasang _impassive face_.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Disini!" preman itu menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke arah gang gelap yang terlihat sepi. Gang itu ada di antara dua gedung apartement. Tentu di langit gangnya ada tali jemuran yang mencapai gedung apartement sebelah. Disana ada berbagai macam pakaian dijemur. Ada CD, kaus kutang, boxer, kaus kaki, bra berenda, _G-string_, dll. (Kok lo nyebut daleman semua sih, Gaar? Gak ada yang laen apa?)

"Hm." Aku masuk ke dalam gang dengan santai seperti di pantai. (cuih!) dua preman itu mengikutiku.

Siiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg... (kepanjangan ye 'siiing' nya? -_-)

Suasana sepi menyelimuti gang lembap itu. Dua preman itu masang wajah _evil face _yang dimataku adalah _mau boker face_(?). Ada sebulat kertas remasan yang besar melintas dengan santainya di antara kami diiringi laju tiupan angin.

"Gif yor maniy or dai!" ancam salah satu preman dengan kalimat yang ancur seancur mukanya sendiri. Bah, belajar sonoh bahasa inggris! Belum bisa bahasa inggris malah sok-sokkan pakai bahasa inggris.

"Uang?" tanyaku.

"Ya iya dong, masa ya iyalah! Manggis aja dibedong, masa dibelah! Wong kecil begitu!" jawab preman itu sewot sesewot nenek-nenek kehilangan kutang. (Lo _daleman-complex _yah? Daleman dibawa-bawa, ke psikiater sana!)

"Mau uang? Tuh..." aku melempar beberapa lembar rupiah (Bukannya ryo?) ke arah duo preman garong itu. Dengan rakusnya mereka mengambil uang lemparanku.

"Emejing! 20 ribu!" halah, 20 ribu aja seneng. Coba kalau kukasih 100 perak, nangis lo. (Kok kebalik?)

"Kasih dompetmu! Semuanya!" seru preman itu. Yang satunya lagi cium-ciumin duit itu.

"Ogah." Jawabku watados.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mati!" dia ngeluarin pisau dapur dari sakunya. Hasil nyolong dari emak-emak ya? Jangan pisau, entar emak itu gak bisa masak. Celana aja yang dicuri. (Gaar, emak Karura nangis tuh. Lo nista banget)

"Ogah." Sahutku.

"Gue bunuh lo. Gue kuras duit lo. Gue kirim lo ke surgaaaa(?)!" teriak preman itu.

"Walaupun gue masuk surga, gue belum ada niat mau mati."

"Lo gak ada niat, gue ada niat! Sama aja lo bakalan mati!"

"Kalau gue masih hidup gimana?"

"Ya gue bunuh lagi! Beres!"

Rasanya aku ingin nge bogem nih orang.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau ngasih dompetku."

"Pokoknya kasih itu dompet! Kalau gak, mati aja lo! Titik koma jebret!"

Idih, apaan tuh? Titik koma jebret? Yang ada mah titik, koma, tanda tanya, tanda seru, titik dua, sama dengan, dan tanda baca lainnya. Mana ada jebret? Dasar duodooolll! (*Author masang muka aneh*)

"Ogah. Sana pergi lo. Ganggu aja lo. Udah sonoh!" kuusir mereka dengan tangan dikibas-kibaskan layaknya ngusir anjing. Mereka makin murka. Alah, sebodoh amat.

"Brengseeeeeeekkk! Gue hajar looooo!" Haha, mereka darah tinggi. Bodo amat gue bonyok, toh gue ngelakuin hal yang bener. Jadi gak ada beban.

"HEI, YOUUUUUU!" aku mendengar suara teriakan yang membuat gerakan dua preman itu terhenti. Di mulut gang, ada seseorang.

[Time Stop]

Oh, _kami-sama_. Siapakah orang itu? sosoknya bermandikan cahaya, rambutnya yang oranye pendek tetapi terlihat halus, mata berwarna anggur, kulit yang putih susu, hidung yang mancung, dan wajahnya yang can...THE..WHAT THE FUUUCCKK?! Wajah ber-_pierching_? J-jangan-jangan dia preman juga lagi?! Eh, dia cewek kan? Eh, tunggu. Hah! dia beneran cewek?! BENERAN?! Cewek ber-_pierching_? Apa kata dunia nanti? (lebay lo!)

[Time play]

Dua preman itu menoleh ke arah cewek itu. Mereka langsung kaku melihatnya. Hah? mereka takut sama cewek? Dasar banci.

.

Di suatu tempat...

"HACHIIIIIHHH!" Deidara bersin.

"Lo tutup dong mulut lo. Nyebar virus tau." Omel Sasori. Deidara ngelap ingus pakai tisu.

"Hehe, maaf deh. Tapi kayaknya gue bersin gegara ada seseorang yang ngomongin gue deh, un. Jangan-jangan cewek, un?" Deidara kenarsisan.

"PD banget lo. Cewek-cewek mah pada lari kalau ketemu teroris kayak lo."

"Masa suka main petasan aku dibilangin teroris sih, un?!"

"Sama aja, bodoh. Kan sama-sama meledak."

"Beda!"

"Sama."

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

Balik ke Gaara moments..

.

"Lo-lo pada ngapain disini, hah!?" bentak cewek _pierching _itu.

Lutut duo preman itu pada 'haha hihi'. Maksudnya, lutut mereka udah pada ketawa-ketawa gegara ada cewek itu.

"Lo-lo pada malakkin tuh orang ya!?" bentak cewek itu, lagi.

"E-E-E-E-Enggaaaaakk...t-t-tadi itu..."

"PEMBOHONG TINGKAT BANGKOTAN LO-LO PADA! PERGI GAK LO! ATAU GUE PITINGIN KALIAN DAN GUE GANTUNG KALIAN DI TALI JEMURAN OROCHIMARU!" ancam si cewek, sangar, tanpa ngedenger penjelasan preman-preman itu.

Duo preman itu nurut barengan layaknya paskibra. Mereka diem layaknya Hachiko nunggu makanan. Mereka dengan teratur berjalan tertib keluar gang.

"AWAS KALIAN KALAU NGELAKUIN ITU LAGI! HABIS LO-LO DI TANGAN GUE!" bentak si cewek. Duo preman itu langsung lari dengan meninggalkan asap ngebul-ngebul.

Wow, dia keren banget. Tuh cewek menarik banget ya.

Si cewek menoleh ke arahku. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengenakan _t-shirt _putih polos dan memakai celana hitam selutut. Jaket berwarna hitamnya itu diikatkan ke pinggangnya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Dadaku bergemuruh. Semakin mendekat, dia semakin terlihat cantik di mataku. Kuakui, walau dia memakai tindikan, tetapi tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Bahkan di mataku, tindikan itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Aah, bulu matanya lentik. Wajahnya mungil. Manis sekali.

"Lo gak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya cewek itu setelah tiba tepat di depanku. Aku berusaha _stay cool _di depannya.

"Ya." Jawabku.

"Lo ngasih mereka uang atau apa gitu yang berharga gak?"

"Cuma 20 ribu."

"Gue kasih tau ya, lo jangan semudah itu ngasih uang ke preman kacrut kayak mereka. Gede badan doang, tapi nyali sekecil semut rangrang. Ok? Lo lawan aja mereka." Dia menasehatiku.

Sebenarnya aku benci dinasehatin, tapi kalau dia yang nasehatin, kok aku _fine fine _aja ya?

"Ok."

"Kayak gue tadi aja, teriakin aja mereka. Ancem mereka. Preman-preman disini mah otaknya pada bego."

"Lo sendiri preman bukan?"

"Ya, gue preman. Tetapi lebih berkelas daripada kacrut-kacrut tadi. Gue ini _leader _dari organisasi preman yang berkelas! Keren kagak?" dia menepuk bahuku.

"Ya." Lebih baik daripada jawab 'gak', kan? Aku gak mau dia marah.

"Yo, lah. Gue cabut dulu ya. Gue ada urusan tentang organisasi gue. Yah, kata formalnya itu sih, rapat. Haha.." dia tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Ok, ini adalah senyuman pertama...pertama ya, PERTAMA! Untuk cewek. Aku gak pernah ngasih senyuman ataupun seringaian ke mereka, yah, terkecuali dia sih.

Setelah menepuk pundakku lagi, dia berbalik pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku gak mau seperti ini. Aku belum tahu namanya. Aku harus tanya!

"Oi." Dia noleh ke belakang, walau badannya gak berbalik. Dia berhenti berjalan.

"Nama lo siapa?" tanyaku. Aargh! Kok aku begini sih? Padahal aku ini terkenal cuek sama cewek, tapi kalau ke dia? Kok berubah? Mungkin aku jatuh cinta?

Dia tersenyum santai. "Panggil gue Pein Rikudou."

"Itu nama asli lo?"

"Nggak sih. Cuma nama panggilan aja. Ok? Gue cabut dulu." Dia tersenyum. Oh, senyumannya terlihat menawan di mataku.

Aah, dia benar-benar cewek seksi. Bukan di tubuhnya yang seksi, auranya yang seksi.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Sosoknya hilang dari pandanganku setelah dia berbelok ke kanan.

Aku tersenyum. Pein Rikudou? Nama panggilan ya? Baru dia doang yang ngasih nama palsunya ke aku. Cewek-cewek lain mah pada langsung semangat ngasih nama aslinya kepadaku. Atau lebih tepatnya memberi tanpa diminta.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Pein. Suatu saat nanti.." aku menyeringai. Kalau FG-ku ngeliat, pada pingsan tuh semuanya.

Aku pergi meninggalkan gang itu. Kemana? Tentu saja ke rumahku. Masa ke tempat _laundry_. (Si Gaara ini beneran tertarik sama yang berbau daleman?)

.

.

.

.

.

Sialaaaan, aku gak pernah lagi bertemu dia selama seminggu. Padahal aku ingin bertemu. Bodoh banget aku ini, harusnya saat itu aku tanya dimana rumahnya atau sekolahnya. Yah, gengsi juga sih nanya.

Aku sekarang berada di kelas yang berisik, ribut, dan banyak remasan kertas melayang ke setiap penjuru kelas ini. Sekarang jam pelajaran. Tapi kenapa kelas ini pada ribut? Jawabannya adalah Iruka-_sensei_, guru tata negara kami sedang sakit gigi dan tak bisa mengajar. Hah, makanya, rajin gosok gigi! Contoh si Lee! Contoh si Guy-_sensei_!

"Gaar!" panggil rubah –ditinju- ralat, Naruto.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Mau keluar gak? Gue bosen di kelas. Hehe."

Naru, lo gak liat nih kelas ribut banget? Kok lo bosen? Biasanya lo hura-hura banget kalau suasananya begini.

"Tumben bosen di kelas yang keadaannya begini." Ucapku.

"Hehe. Sumpek aja sih. Gue mau cari udara. Lo mau ikut kagak?"

"Sasuke sama Kiba lo ajak gak?"

"Kagak. Si Sasuke lagi asik main _truth or dare _bareng Kiba sama yang lain."

"Lo kagak ikut?"

"Ogah deh gue. Gue mangsa empuk kalau main itu kali, Gaar!"

Ah ya, hokimu memang buruk, Naru.

"Udah yuk, pake banyak bacot lagi. Ayooo!" Naruto menarik tanganku.

Yaah, bolehlah. Aku juga sumpek gegara banyak kertas dilempar kesana-sini.

"Ok. Tapi lepas tarikan lo. Gue bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapku.

"Oh, ok." Naruto melepas tarikannya. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan _love song _dinyanyikan(?) menuju pintu kelas. Yah, jidat kami menjadi korban ganas dari lemparan kertas itu saat kami berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Kita kemana ya?" tanya Naruto.

Makanya Naru, ajak tuh pikir dulu mau kemana. Sekarang jadi jalan tanpa tujuan kan?

"Gak tau."

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi banget kayak kuburan inggris(?). Ya iyalah, kelas lain sekarang lagi belajar kan?

Saat kami melewati ruang masak, Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang masak. Aku juga berhenti.

"Ngapain berhenti disini? Lo mau belajar jadi suami yang baik kalau nanti lo nikah ya?" tanyaku. Langsung dihadiahi jitakan mesra dari Naruto.

"Apaan? Bukan itu! Gue mau masak ramen! Gue laper!" Ehh, gila dah. Dasar si Naruto.

"Mana ada ramen? Lo mesti beli dulu, bodoh."

"Di lemarinya ada ramen cup! Jadi gue tinggal masak air aja."

"Lo tau darimana ada ramen disana?"

"Kan gue sering makan ramen diem-diem disini."

Haha! _Gotcha_! Kuaduin nanti ke Kurenai-_sensei _kalau ramen di ruang klubnya dimakan Naruto diem-diem.

"lo mau makan juga?" tawar Naruto.

Oh, sori Nar. Aku gak mau ambil resiko kena detensi dari Kurenai-_sensei_. Aku anak teladan. (Lo sekarang lagi bolos kan? Apa teladan kah?)

"Gue gak laper." Jawabku.

"Nemenin gue?"

"Males. Gue mau keliling-keliling aja."

"Yasud. Gue masuk dulu ya."

"Ho'oh."

Naruto masuk ke ruang masak dan menutup pintunya. Oh jangan khawatir Naru, walau pintu itu ditutup, Kurenai-_sensei _akan tetap tahu tindakanmu. Haha! (iih, Gaara kejam!)

.

.

.

Aku berjalan keliling-keliling sekolah. Bagaimana dengan rencana pengaduanku kepada Kurenai-_sensei_? Oh tenang saja, aku akan mengadukannya nanti. Kurenai-_sensei _lagi ngajar. Gak mungkin kan aku gangguin?

Aku sampai di aula olahraga. Disana sepi banget dan lapang. Gak ada siapa-siapa. Tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu di jam yang kosong seperti ini.

Aku mau tidur di atas pohon belakang aula. Aku berjalan menuju pintu belakang aula ini. Pasti aku tenang tidur disana.

Snif...snif..

Hidungku ini memang penciumannya tidak setajam penciuman Kiba, tetapi aku bisa mencium bau aneh saat aku baru saja tiba di depan pintu itu. Kutajamkan penciumanku. Heh? Ini kan bau nikotin? Ada yang ngerokok di belakang aula? Di jam pelajaran kayak gini?

Sebagai anak teladan, aku harus buka ini pintu dan negur tuh orang yang ngerokok. Harus! Dengan begini aku akan di cap sebagai murid paling baik di sekolah ini. (Halah)

Kriiieekk...

Saat kubuka, tercium asap rokok. Kulihat, ada seseorang berambut oranye pendek sedang duduk bersandarkan dinding aula. Dia sedang merokok ria.

Tapi rasanya aku _familliar _dengan orang itu.

Kutajamkan penglihatanku. Postur tubuhnya mungil. Cewek kali ya? Tapi kok kayaknya aku pernah ketemu.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

HAAAAAHHH?! Dia kan cewek yang waktu itu?! Si Pein? J-Jadi dia sekolah di sekolahku? Dan dia memakai jaket...AAAHHH! Jaket Akatsuki! Jadi dia ini Akatsuki?! Saat itu dia bilang kalau dia itu _leader _di suatu...AAAHH! Jadi dia _leader _Akatsuki?! HAAAAAHHH?! (*Author speechless*)

Kutampar pipiku berkali-kali, kucubit pipiku berkali-kali, kutarik rambutku berkali-kali. Sakit. Jadi ini bukan MIMPI?! (Lebay!)

Ehm, apa kuhampiri aja ya? Hah, dia lagi ngerokok?

Sebagai seorang _gentle_, aku harus menghentikannya. Itu tak baik untuk janin!

Aku berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Agak deg-degan sih, tapi yaaah...pokoknya harus kutemui!

.

Aku sampai disampingnya tanpa diketahuinya. Dia sedang asik ngeliat langit sambil ngerokok. Atau lebih tepatnya tuh lagi melamun ya? Melamunin apaan ya? Melamunin aku kali ya? (Idih! Sejak kapan lo PD banget?!)

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia masih gak nyadar juga. Kupandangi wajahnya yang penuh tindikan itu. Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan bila aku berpacaran dengan Pein, pasti akan dikatakan tidak cocok karena tindikan di wajahnya. Tetapi menurutku itu menarik. Tindikannya lah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Dan siapa bilang cewek _pierching _ini wajahnya jelek? Wajahnya manis dan matanya tajam. Benar-benar menarik.

"Tak baik merokok untuk cewek sepertimu." Tegurku. Dia tersentak. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum se-_cool _mungkin di depannya. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi."

Dia mengernyit bingung. Hei, apa-apaan dengan ekspresinya itu?

"Lo siapa?" tanyanya. Oh _shit_, dia lupa padaku.

"Eh, tunggu. Rasanya gue pernah ngeliat lo di suatu tempat." Matanya mengarah ke atas, lagi nginget-nginget. Haaah, wajah ganteng gini dia malah lupa. Haaaah... (-_- *ekspresi Author*)

"Emmh, di gang...kalau gak salah..."

Kita emang ketemu disanaaa!

"Gue teriak-teriak..."

Kamu emang teriak-teriak disanaaa!

"Ada preman..."

Kamu emang ketemu preman disanaaa!

"Aha! Lo cowok rambut merah yang gue tolongin waktu itu kan?" akhirnya dia baru inget.

Aku mengangguk.

"Waah, sori ya gue lupa sama lo. Kabar lo baik?" tanyanya.

"Baik." Baik banget malahan. Karena bisa ketemu bidadari _pierching_.

"Lo gak dimacam-macamin kan sama kacrut-kacrut itu?"

"Kagak."

"Haah, baguslah. Oh ya, nama lo siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara? Ooh! Lo si selebritis sekolah kita ya!" dia menjawabnya dengan ceria. Hei, selebritis? Aku tak ingin jadi seleb. Bah!

"Yah, mungkin."

"Wah, gak nyangka gue bisa ketemu seleb!"

"Haha."

"Kita satu sekolah ya. Lo kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1."

"Oh, gue kelas 2."

"Hei, nama lo siapa sih sebenarnya? Kok disembunyiin?" tanyaku.

"Nama gue? Oh, gue gak nyembunyiin kok. Kemarin cuma iseng aja ngasih tau panggilan gue di organisasi. Nama asli gue Nagami Uzumaki. Salam kenal ya!" Hah? Uzumaki? Bukannya itu marga si Naruto?

"Uzumaki? Lo saudaranya Naruto?"

"Ooh, dia sepupu gue!"

"Ooh.."

Kami terdiam sejenak.

"Oi." Panggilku.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

Seet...

Kubuang rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya. Kuinjak-injak sampai mampus(?). Mumpung kotak rokok sama pematik apinya ada di antara kami, kuambil dan kusita.

"Oi! Lo kenapa sih?! Gue lagi asik tadi!" protes Nagami.

"Cewek gak boleh ngerokok. Janinmu bisa rusak." Ujarku. Dia mendecih sebal. Dia memandang ke arah lain.

"Hoi." Panggilku.

"Apa?!" sahutnya kesal.

"Gue mau jadi temen lo. Lo mau?"

Dia langsung noleh ke arahku. Mandangin kedua mataku. Kami saling terdiam.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Agak aneh juga sih nama Nagato diganti jadi Nagami. Soalnya kan gak enak cewek namanya Nagato. Tapi kayaknya nama Nagami itu gak cocok ya. Yaa, terlanjur. Pas nulis, yang kepikiran cuma itu. -_-

R&amp;R, _minna_?


End file.
